


Math Exams (and other things)

by rico with a gun (Heterochromia_Mars)



Series: School's In (and Marlene needs a break) [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheezy Dibbles, Gen, POV Marlene, POV Second Person, i dont have any reason for tagging that i just want to, this fic's working title was "Skipper Calls Kowalski a Nerd Repeatedly: The Fic"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/rico%20with%20a%20gun
Summary: You manage to do the mature thing and resist flopping down onto the grass and wailing dramatically, but it's a close call.





	Math Exams (and other things)

"How'd you guys do on the math exam?" you ask, dropping down to the grass just outside of Skipper's rather substantial Personal Space Bubble. 

(Seriously, for someone who's constantly right up in people's faces the guy does _not_ like people doing the same to him. Then again, all four of the boys are a mess of contradictions and hypocriticism.)

"Who cares?" Skipper proclaims loudly through a mouthful of cheezy dibbles. "Ask Kowalski, he probably aced it. 'Cause he's a nerd." 

"That's a good thing, Skippah," Private reminds him, reaching out for Skipper's bag of cheezy dibbles. 

"Yeah," Skipper snorts, holding out the bag for Private to fish around in. "If you're a nerd."

"What were we meant to do for question eight?" you ask, ignoring the way Kowalski's glaring daggers at Skipper's smug grin. "Because I wasn't sure if we were meant to use the quadratic formula, but I couldn't get it to work, and that's what I thought we were meant to do for question seven, and they were kinda different, so..."

"It was supposed to be a simultaneous equation, but you'll probably get partial credit," Kowalski explains, losing interest in trying to kill Skipper with his eyes in favour of unwrapping his sandwich. 

"Ugh," you groan, "I knew I should have studied those harder." You manage to do the mature thing and resist flopping down onto the grass and wailing dramatically, but it's a close call.

"I think I did pretty good," Private chimes in proudly, frowning at Skipper's blown raspberry in response (real mature). 

"How'd Rico do?"

The four of you turn to look at Rico, who's apparently attempting to pull the plastic spoon balanced on his nose into his mouth using his tongue. 

"Let's just hope he fluked his way into a C," Skipper says decisively, and tosses his balled-up empty dibble bag at Kowalski's head.

**Author's Note:**

> if the math in this is off dont tell me i dont want to know


End file.
